Otis's tooth ache
by Texasman1836
Summary: Otis has hurt his tooth and Bessie is his dentist. Can he handle what she has in store for him? Please leave reviews.


It was a beautiful day at the barnyard, but one thing was wrong and that was the truck that the Justice Brood used was stuck in the mud after a heavy rain that came the night before. Cowman, Cowgirl and Ratboy were the only ones trying to get the truck out of the mud, but Freddy, Peck and Pig were sick so they could not help and Bessie would not help at all.

"Come on guys push till your backs break!" said Otis with a frown.

Just then his foot slipped and he fell face first into the back bumper of the truck and he was in a lot of pain.

"You OK dummy?" asked Bessie laughing while Otis held his face.

"No, I bit my tongue and I think I chipped a tooth!, so call a doctor or I'll have to be spoon fed!" cried Otis.

"Otis, it's just a chipped tooth! You'll live!" said Abby.

They took Otis back to his stall and got him some pain killer. Abby went to her stall an got a dental mirror for the dentist that was going to help Otis with his sore tooth. Otis was in the chair waiting for his dentist, when his worst nightmare came through the door.

"Oh cud, Bessie, you're no dentist!" said Otis with fear.

"You better believe it, moron, now lie still because you wouldn't want me to do something bad to you!" said Bessie with a smile.

Otis just sat in the chair shaking with fear as Bessie washed her hands, got the tools and put on the dentist outfit and mask. He was hoping that she would get sick or something instead of working on his teeth, but he knew she liked to make his life a living hell.

"Abby, I'll need some hot water, towels and some alone time with Otis!" said Bessie.

Abby did as she was told. Bessie took a look at all his teeth to see which one was chipped, using a screwdriver to tap on his teeth. Otis jumped and yelled in pain when she hit the bad one.

"There's the naughty one!" said Bessie with a laugh.

Otis looked at her, frowning from the pain. "Are you going to pull it?" he asked holding his jaw.

"Yes, I will pull it, right after I give you something to knock you out!" she replied.

She took out a small tank of gas that was unlabeled, but she thought it was sleeping gas, so she turned it on and gave it to Otis. In just a few minutes he stared to laugh.

"What's so funny, stupid head, why are you laughing?" she asked with a frown.

"I don't know, but I can't help it, Bessie!" he said laughing out loud.

Bessie took a sniff of it too and started laughing. She ripped off the dentist outfit, took some pliers and started to yank at the tooth. Abby and all the other animals thought this was the craziest thing they had ever seen.

"I'll have to use more leverage to get that little dude out of there, moron!" laughed Bessie.

Bessie stood on top of Otis's chest, pulled as hard as she could, and when the tooth came out she fell backwards into a trash can.

"I always thought that Bessie was trash, and now I know it!" laughed Otis.

Pip looked at Otis's mouth and saw that Bessie had pulled the wrong tooth! Now he would have to have it pulled without gas because the laughing gas was gone and they had no sleeping gas.

"I'll do it for you Otis. I'm good with teeth because I always pulled teeth for my eighteen older brothers!" said Abby.

Bessie got out of the trashcan, walked up to Otis and punched him right in his face, breaking out his tooth. Then she handed him his bill for the operation. He had to pay her $105 for all her trouble. For the next few days Otis worked to pay back Bessie.

"I bet you will not let anyone look at your teeth again, or will you?" asked Abby.

"That's the last time I let anyone operate on me, Abby, so the next time I have a tooth problem I'll do it myself because I can't afford it!" said Otis with a growl.

As he lifted a cinder block his foot slipped on a ball that Duke was playing with and he fell face first on the cinder block.

"Otis, are you alright?" asked Abby with concern.

He just smiled at her, fell to the ground out cold and all his teeth came out. He used the money that he got from the tooth fairy to pay back Bessie and he was happy, but not that happy because he had to eat mashed food for a month.

"Well at least he won't have to worry about his teeth for a month!" laughed all the animals.

THE END.

I WAS INSPIRED BY THE DENTIST SCENE IN PETER SELLERS MOVIE THE PINK PANTHER STRIKES AGAIN. I HOPE ALL WHO READ IT LIKE IT.


End file.
